REASON
by AbigailWoo
Summary: Kyuhyun memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sungmin? Apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan? . ONESHOT! BROKEN!KYUMIN


**TITTLE : REASON**

**GENRE : ANGST**

**RATE : G**

**WRITTEN : CHO CHAEMIN**

**MAINCAST : ONLY KYUMIN!**

**WARNING : SHONEUN-AI , MISS TYPO ada dimana aja. Jangan bunuh dan salahkan saya kenapa jadi begini.**

_Terinspirasi dengan lagu love , pas dengar tuh lagu , langsung deh bikin nih FF. bacanya sambil denger nih lagu ' Jung Il Young – Reason'. Gak punya? Derita loee! LOL~_

_Walau tuh lagu udah lama banget, tapi tetep aja nyentuh hati ._

**Summary : Kyuhyun memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sungmin? Apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan?**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sungmin View**_

_**Why did you leave me now?**_

_**Did you forget the promise we had?**_

Namja aegyo itu memandang kosong. Airmata tak hentinya mengalir dari kedua bola mata rubahnya,terlalu sulit untuk berhenti.

"Uhhh…" lirihan kecil terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Tangan kecil itu meremas dadanya yang begitu terasa sakit.

"Waeyo Kyu? Wae?" bibirnya berucap, hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Terlalu susah baginya mencerna semuanya.

Mengapa ini terjadi padanya?

Bukankah Kyuhyun bilang dia tak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya?

"Kau melupakan janji kita Kyu? Did you forget it?" tanyanya, seolah berhadapan dengan lawan bicaranya, padahal hanya ia sendiri dikamar itu.

"Mengapa begitu mudah kau melupakannya?" lirihnya.

.

.

.

**_Kyuhyun View_**

**_Since the beginning , our love has been wrong._**

**_The whole world in my life also disappear._**

Mata onyx namja tampan itu terus memandang sebuah foto yang ia pegang dari tadi. Ia bersandar didepan pintu kamarnya berdua dengan Sungmin.

"Mianhae Minnie, I'm so sorry," gumamnya pelan,sangat pelan.

"Betapa kau tau Ming, aku tidak bisa tanpamu," suara namja itu terdengar lirih dan bergetar.

Setetes air bening yang ia tahan mati-matian akhirnya terjatuh juga dari pertahanannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat agar isakannya tak terdengar,tak peduli dengan darah yang terasa asin di lidahnya.

"Sejak awal cinta kita memang salah, andai aku tidak menjerumuskanmu kedalam duniaku Ming," ucapnya pelan.

Terdengar miris bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Ia terlalu sulit untuk bernafas, dadanya terasa sesak, sangat sesak.

Karena oksigennya telah ia lepas begitu saja.

"Kau tau Ming, hanya kau nafasku satu-satunya,"bisiknya.

.

.

.

_**Sungmin View**_

_**I smile when I think about you…**_

_**It's make me stronger,**_

Namja aegyo itu masih tenggelam dalam kesedihannya.

Sejenak ia terdiam, air matanya berhenti keluar.

Ia tersenyum. Sungguh aneh , namun ia tersenyum.

Senyuman yang begitu manis.

Raut kesedihan tadi hilang dalam sekejap. Menyisakan senyuman yang terlihat cantiki diwajah aegyonya.

"Gomawo Kyu, kau membuatku kuat," ujarnya. Menghapus sisa jejak air mata diwajah putihnya.

"Hanya dengan memikirkanmu , aku tersenyum Kyu," katanya lagi.

Ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu melangkah kedepan pintu kamarnya. Sejenak ia agak ragu untuk membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

Setelah bergulat dengan perasaannya, ia memilih duduk bersandar , membelakangi pintu itu, entah mengapa perasaan hangat menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Saranghaeyo Kyu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

**_Kyuhyun View_**

**_The same time , I cry when I think about you,_**

**_I'm scared of everything.._**

Namja tampan itu masih menangis. Tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menutup bibirnya agar isak tangis itu tertahan, ia mengeraskan rahangnya agar isak tangis itu terredam didalam.

Ia biarkan air mata itu keluar tanpa permisi.

"Aku takut Ming, aku takut memikirkan segalanya," katanya pelan.

Ia membawa kepalanya menengadah menatap langit-langit dorm.

Menyandarkan tubuhnya didepan pintu kamarnya.

Perasaan hangat menjalar ditubuhnya,tanpa sadar ia mengulas senyuman kecil.

"Aku memang bodoh Ming, aku bodoh karena telah melepaskanmu" katanya lagi, meremas bajunya tepat dibagian dada.

"Saranghae Ming," ucapnya sambil menutup matanya.

.

.

.

Mereka masih bersandar tanpa peduli dengan dinginnya lantai dimalam hari. Mereka merasa suhu tubuh mereka makin menghangat.

Seulas senyum kecil namun tulus terlihat diwajah mereka berdua.

Tanpa mereka sadari , jarak antara mereka hanya antara sekat dinding pintu.

Hanya sebatas dinding pintu.

FIN

_Ending kayanya agak aneh ya? Atau emang aneh? _

_Just Review if u want ! Saya sangat menghargai para readers yang menuliskan comment miliknya._


End file.
